Big Time Back to the Past (MMFF mit MrsHenderson, Loribaaer&LogansFan)
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Es ist länger bekannt, dass die Jungs sich häufig in Missgeschicke einwickeln. Doch was danach passiert, stellt ihr Leben total auf den Kopf. Durch ein Missgeschick im Labor landen Logan, James, Carlos und Kendall zurück in die Vergangenheit. Um einen Weg zurück in die Gegenwart zu finden, erleben die Jungs viele Abenteuer, finden neue Freunde und die große Liebe.
1. Chapter 1

Logan Henderson - vergeben an Dogan Henderslut

Kendall Schmidt - vergeben an MrsHenderson

James Maslow - vergeben am LogansFangirl

Carlos Pena - vergeben an Loribaaer

~~~ Dogan Henderson~~~~

Name: Jake  
Nachname: Schmidt  
Spitzname: Jaki  
Alter: 18  
Hobbys: Tanzen, singen, Shoppen, Musik hören  
Charakter: Hillfsbereit, Freundlich, Baut oft Mist, spielt Streich an fiese Personen, dies verdient haben  
Besonderheiten: Sein Lächeln  
Tattoo/Piercing: Einen Herztattoo auf dem Hintern

Mit wem kommt er/sie zusammen: Logan  
Mag er/sie ihn anfangs:Ja  
: Am Strand  
: Im Mondlicht

~~~MrsHenderson~~~

Name: Cheryl  
Nachname: Robertson  
Spitzname: Cher  
Alter: 19  
Hobbys: Tanzen, Shoppen, Singen, mit Freunden was unternehmen, Gitarre spielen, Musik hören  
Charakter: Nett, höfflich, offen und ehrlich, aber auch Zickig und sehr Tempramentvol  
Besonderheiten: Ihre blaue Augen  
Tattoo/Piercing: . und noch Zunge und Bauchnabelpiercing

Mit wem kommt er/sie zusammen: Kendall  
Mag er/sie ihn anfangs: Ja  
1. Date: Im Kino  
1. Kuss: Unter Wasser im Pool

~~~Loribaaer~~

Name: Mia  
Nachname: Hemmings  
Spitzname: Mimi  
Alter: 17  
Hobbys: hört Musik,singt gerne und tanzt Hip Hop,waveboarden,Jungs ärgern und Partys  
Charakter: nett,verrückt,lustig,nehmt alles NIE zu Ernst sondern Spaß,ärgert die Jungs  
Besonderheiten: Ihre Augen  
Tattoo/Piercing: Ein Tatoo am Handgelenk

Mit wem kommt er/sie zusammen: Carlos  
Mag er/sie ihn anfangs: Er sie ja...sie ihn nein, sie findet ihn scheiße und ist immer kalt zu ihm  
: Picknick im Park  
1. Kuss: Am Strand

~~~ LogansFangirl~~~

Name: Ángelique  
Nachname:Leviné  
Spitzname: Ángel  
Alter: 18  
Hobbys:Baskettbal spielen,shoppen,mit Freunden abhängen  
Charakter: liebenswert,sensibel,Freundlich,nervig,geduldig

Mit wem kommt er/sie zusammen: James  
Mag er/sie ihn anfangs: ja  
1. Date: Am Strand  
1. Kuss: Im Regen


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan ProV**

_Seit unsere Serie Big Time Rush abgedreht war, arbeitete ich in einem kleinen Labor in Los Angeles.  
Mit Kendall, James und Carlos hatte ich weiterhin Kontakt und ich verstehe mich mit allen noch blendend.  
Sie sind zur Teil meiner Familie geworden und das hatte ich nur Scott zu verdanken.  
Heute würde ich mich mit Kendall, Carlos und James treffen, um ihnen meinen neuen Arbeitsplatz zu zeigen.  
Sie würden es bestimmt nerdig finden, doch das war mir echt egal, denn es machte mir total Spaß dort zu arbeiten und das war ja auch die Hauptsache.  
Ich zog meine Arbeitssachen an und machte mich auf den Weg zu dem Kaffeeladen, wo wir uns treffen sollten.  
Als ich dort war, warteten Kendall und Carlos bereits dort und James kam auch gerade.  
Ich ging zu ihnen und umarmte kurz jeden.  
Ich setzte mich dann hin, bestellt mir ne Latte und trank diese dann aus.  
Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Labor.  
Dort angekommen, begrüßte ich ich meinen Mitarbeiter Frank und ging mit den Jungs rein._

Hier sieht es echt nerdy aus, sagte James.

James!  
Sei mal netter!, sagte Kendall.

Schon okay, Kendall, kommentierte ich und zeigte ihnen das neuste Projekt, an den wir grade arbeiteten.

DIE ZEITMASCHINE!

Fast aber nichts an, wenn wir drinnen sind.  
Wir haben es noch nicht getestet und wir wollen ja nicht in die Luft fliegen, sagte ich als ich mit den Jungs reinging.

Auf einmal schlossen sich die Türen und ein lauten Ton machte sich bemerkbar.

Sorry, sagte Carlos.

Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ihr nichts anfassen solltet.  
Wieso hast du nicht aufgepasst, Carlos?!, sagte ich genervt.

Wenn wir wegen dir sterben, Carlos...  
Dann bring ich dich um!, schrie James.

Wie willst du jemanden umbringen, wenn wir gleich alle tot sind?, fragte Kendall.

Die Maschine drehte sich rasend schnell und wir verloren unser Bewusstsein.  
Als wir wieder zu uns kamen, waren wir erleichter, dass wir noch am Leben waren.  
Wir gingen schnell aus der Maschine raus und machten unsere Augen weit.  
Wir waren definitv nicht mehr in unsere Zeit, denn hier sah es echt anders aus.  
Ich überprüfte mein Handy und bemerkte, dass auf dem Display 2000 stand.

Leute...  
Ich glaube wir sitzen in der Vergangenheit fest, sagte ich, wohin mich die anderen geschockt ansahen.


End file.
